1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and more particularly to display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices.
2. Discussion
Within the consumer segment, flat panel display devices, e.g., liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, electrophoretic displays, electrowetting displays, plasma displays, field emission displays, etc., have supplanted cathode ray tube displays.
Typically, a flat panel display device includes two substrates facing each other and an image display device interposed between the two substrates, e.g., a liquid crystal layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc. The two substrates are, generally speaking, attached to each other while facing each other and spaced apart from each other so that the image display layer may be disposed between the two substrates.
Conventionally, flat panel display devices have been manufactured via use of at least one spacer formed on one of the two substrates to maintain a distance between the two substrates. In this manner, the other one of the two substrates is attached to the spacer via, for example, an adhesive or any other suitable bonding or coupling technique. Accordingly, such manufacturing processes are complicated and increase unit costs, especially when considering fabrication of flat panel devices to ensure wide viewing angles.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides less complex and more cost effective techniques to manufacture flat panel displays, including flat panel displays with wide viewing angles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.